4 years
by xHattyMayx
Summary: Franny and Cornelius have been together for 4 years and todays the day he's going to ask her the big question, or is it? - I suck at summery's i'm sorry!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1) The Framagucci household

Franny slowly awoke to the sunlight steaming into her bedroom through the massive bay window. The sleepy girl stirred a little before she sat up quickly giving herself a massive headache. She looked at her calendar on her wall and smiled remembering what today is, the date on her calendar was circled in a big bright pink heart as today was a very special day. 4 years ago today at precisely 5pm they went on their first date. She listened to see if she could hear if anyone was up, when all she could hear was silence she shrugged and slowly lay back down, memories of the past 4 years flowed though her mind. For once all was calm and peaceful in the Framagucci house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2)

On the other side of the lake however, in the Robinson household all was not peaceful. The whole family were busy dodging and shuffling their way past each other, preparing the house for a very special occasion. Cornelius Robinson was sitting at his desk in his private laboratory at home. Usual his head would be buried in the pile of blueprints that surrounded his desk, today however, he'd booked off and ordered the staff not to call him in under ANY circumstances. He was very stressed, non of his family had ever seen him this stressed even when an invention was really testing his knowledge. He just wanted everything to be perfect for Franny, after all she deserved it. On top of his stress he was extremely nervous after his 10 year old niece and nephew had been dropped off when his mom forgot to tell Petunia that she was unable to take care of them. Tullulah and Lizlo had a tendency to break or destroy anything in their paths when they were arguing, which was all the time. Cornelius knew he had till 3pm to get everything ready and to his perfection and that is was only 10am now, he had lot's of time to put things back in order if they did mess anything up. He stood up stretching his legs that had fallen asleep a few hours ago but he was too deep in thought worrying about the worst possible outcomes could be to actually do anything about it. He glanced over at his cell phone that was just visible the mounds of blueprints that filled his desk. The screen was blank, no texts, no missed calls. He sighed. He then started to contemplate on whether he should call her or not, his stomach rumbled breaking his thoughts. Her looked at the clock and decided that it was time for breakfast, he took the travel tube down to the entrance where the band stand was ready and set for the frogs to perform on tonight, a row of candles lined up waiting for the candles to be placed. Everything looked perfect and it was coming together nicely, after all it had to be perfect as tonight would finally be the night that he finally asked her to…..

"Cornelius dear would you like some cookies?" Lucile asked, breaking Cornelius thoughts

"No thank mom!" Cornelius asked trying to look calm

"Stop worrying dear, everything will be fine now come on your having some cookies no if or no buts" Lucile took hold of Cornelius' hand and dragged him to the breakfast nook where she sat him down in front of a plate of her famous hot, fresh cookies, "now stay here and eat mister! Oh and for goodness sake give Franny a call it won't hurt even if she isn't awake when she see's what you have planned for her tonight she's bound to forgive you!" Lucile winked at him and whisked away to go see where she could help. He never understood it but his mother did always know what he was thinking.

Cornelius sat chomping on his mom's cookies whilst thinking over what his mom had said, 'should I call her? But what if she's asleep? Remember last time Neil?' All these thoughts were running though his mind, the last thought made him shurred. He was in the dog house big time for weeks after walking Franny up for collage because she slept in again. Cornelius sighed he couldn't win, he got up after his stool and walked over to the phone on the wall. He stopped and thought about it once more, he grabbed the phone and dialled Franny's number that he knew by heart, the phone rang and Cornelius waited patiently to pick up….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3)

Franny's cell started to vibrate on the corner of her night stand, she leaned over her bed and flipped her phone open not bothering to check the caller ID,

"Hello?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Hey Fran sorry did I wake you?" Cornelius worried voice travelled though the phone, at hearing her boyfriends voice her mood instantly picked up,

"No you didn't wake me I was already awake I just didn't want to get up that's all!"

"well you better be bothered to move for this afternoon!" Cornelius laughed a little at his poor attempt of a joke

"this afternoon? Why what's…oh…..OH I remember yes oh I'm sorry its too early!" now it was her turn to laugh at how stupid she had been. How could she have gotten that Cornelius had invited her around his,

"glad to know you remembered! Anyway I've got to go help mum with her cookie recipe!" Cornelius lied

"oh okay well see you later!" Franny's smiled had dropped, had he forgotten what today was? Wait of course not this is Cornelius Robinson she was talking about, although he had been very bust lately,

"yes see you later then…..oh and Fran happy anniversary!" Franny smiled and imagined Cornelius smiling his goofy nerd grin at the other end of the phone,

"Happy anniversary Neil!" the phone went dead, "oh well that was rude!" Franny looked at her phone shocked….


End file.
